My love never left, now its stronger
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: My love for him never left. I tried so hard to forget it. Then I found you, your love grew. MIne re-surfaced. How do you say no to staying with the man you love for an eternity?


**Hey guys! This is my new story, since i'll be ending Happy Ending Complete soon. R&R and give me ideas!**

He was right there. After months of digging and searching, not to mention killing, I found him. I tracked down his mom and sisters in Siberia, and got to know not only them, but Dimitri as well. This may sound to obvious but I found him in his childhood home, 20 minutes from his old Academy.

I was standing in the doorway, sunlight protecting me. "Roza," he whispered in a way that almost made me drop to my knees. The 30 feet between us seemed like a thousand miles. When I imagined this confrontation, his eyes weren't anything close to how they look now. I pictured them to be soulless, harsh, and all scarlet red.

The thing is, they weren't.

His dark endless eyes I knew so well, were still there with the barely visible hint of red. They were a mixture of plead, and compassion. He whispered my name again and took a big, cautious step forward, seeing what I would do. Instinctively my hand reached for my stake I kept in a pouch on my left hip.

He froze, eyes wide, almost…. Scared. "I know why you're here Roza, but please, please hear me out first." His voice was as pleading as his eyes. The urge to cry overwhelmed me but my guardian side built a shield. A lop sided shield, at that. I slightly nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Roza I'm not evil. Well I mean I'm strigoi, but not evil." A tear fell down my face and he took another step forward. "W-what does that mean? It doesn't change the fact that your strigoi." I stuttered. Another step forward.

"I know Roza, but I love you. I never and _will_ never stop loving you." He closed the distance between us since I moved out of the sun. Just as I was about to collapse, he pulled me into those arms that were so familiar.

_Run, _a part of me warned. _Don't let him go_ another begged. I just stood there in his arms until he slightly pulled back to look me in the eyes, and then kiss me gently. Then again, and again. They got needy and passionate, quickly.

His experienced lips went to my neck and my heart picked up speed. Over and over again, _I love you_'s were said. I felt his new fangs brush my skin, sending a shiver through me. He stopped, and pulled away to one again look me in the eye.

A wimper escaped me in protest, and he grinned. "Do you love me Roza? Do you want me to be with you?" I didn't need to think about my answer. "Yes. I love you more than anything Dimitri." He sighed. "Join me Roza. Be with me forever."

I know what your thinking. It goes against all I've been taught since I was throwing books at teachers. But our love also went against everything. "Dimitri," I whispered, tears falling freely down my face like a water fall. He looked hurt, taking it the wrong way.

"Roza, if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you."

"You idiot. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again. I'm yours." His expression went from hurt to pure love. He held out his hand and led me upstairs to a bedroom with a comfy looking bed. "Roza, know I love you. This will hurt. Lay down please." I took a deep breath, and laid on the bed like he asked.

He kissed me and say beside me, and brushed my hair away from my neck, placing a few kisses, before plunging him fangs into my neck. I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears, and screamed, like I never have screamed before. My head got light, and he stopped before I fainted.

With my eyes still closed, I felt him press his mouth against mine, with a thick wetness on his bottom lip, _blood_. My tongue reached out and tasted his blood, and I sucked on his bottom lip until he pulled away. I suddenly wanted to go to sleep, and he could tell.

Very gently, he picked me up with one arm and folded the sheets down and laid me down. I felt the weight on the bed shift as he laid beside me and pulled me into his arms, saying he loves me and just _talking_. I had a hard time believeing it was all real.

But it was, and when I'd wake up, my senses would be doubled, and I'd be _Strigoi_.

**Dun Dun Dun!! I REALLY would love it if you pressed that cute little green button that makes everyone happy. It'll make me veryyy happy! **


End file.
